


Rhymes of Different Times

by Makin_It_Wayne



Category: Agency X, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makin_It_Wayne/pseuds/Makin_It_Wayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Solomon Grundy. Australian, a newbie street fighter and yes, that is her name. After winning her first real street fight, Solomon meets Agency X. Plus, she is kidnapped along with Taskmaster. This is gonna be one hell of a day. Especially since she is in a universe where everyone she meets is a comic book character from her universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhymes of Different Times

Chapter One:

My hand was lifted into the air by some old fat man. The adrenaline from winning my first fight made me forget how sweaty and uncomfortable his hand felt in mine at the time. As I was levelling my breath, I looked down at my former opponent. He was at least six feet and looked like he weighed about 90 kilograms. He had dark brown hair which now matted with blood; I think he had light brown eyes but I really wasn’t looking at his eyes much. I was more looking more at his hands and legs. He had some nice legs. Unfortunately he had a lot of stamina, so the fight took longer than I would’ve wanted.

 

“And the winner is, er…” shouted out the Fat Man but faltered when it came to announcing my name. I whispered my name into his ear and he nodded. “The winner is Solomon Grundy!!!!” the Fat Man shouted. The crowd was quiet for a moment. They still couldn’t believe that I had defeated their reigning champion. Then they began to cheer. Began to call out my name. The Fat Man gave me my winnings and I got the hell outta that warehouse as fast as I could. I didn’t want to be there if the police came. It was my first fight so I was pretty paranoid. I walked down the alley at a fast pace and went down to a small Mexican place near my hotel. I tug my hoodie closer to my body and go inside. I order a small amount of food and find a place in the back to eat.

 

I was about to leave when a tall man came in. He was about 6’2 and had a lot of muscles. He was decked out head to toe in red and black spandex, I think. Even had a mask. I’ve seen a lot of this kind of thing recently, ever since I got here. A lot of people in brightly coloured and tight spandex. With Mr Red and Black there were two other men. One was scrawny with messy hair and glasses and the other was wearing some stupid green uniform. Red and Black was one in charge of their little group with Glasses and Green scrambling to not do anything to piss him off. I think they were terrified of Red and Black.I got up to leave and the Green person bumped into me. Whilst he was holding food. I got chimchangas, tacos and burritos right down the front of my olive singlet.

 

“Oh, shoot. I’m really sorry” he said, bending down to pick up the remains of his food.

 

“No, it’s okay-” I started to say as I reached over to a counter and pulled out some napkins out of a metal container.

 

I was cut off by Red and Black saying, “Goddamn it Bob. Just go and get some more food” and handed the guy in Green his wallet.

 

As Bob the Green Guy was walking away and left me to pick up the late food with Red and Black watching, Glasses came back with drinks. As luck would have it, Glasses tripped over something and I received about three drinks onto my back. I let out a few choice words and so did Red and Black. The wife of the owner came by and gave me a wet cloth to clean up myself. I finished and kept a wide berth of Green and Glasses as I left. Before I did, I noticed that Red and Black got a message on his phone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him get and move towards the exit. I shook this off as a coincidence. He probably got a text from his girlfriend to come home or something. If so, then why do I have a sinking feeling that something bad is gonna happen?

 

After walking halfway down the street I took a look backwards. Red and Black was talking to Green and Glasses. Whilst he was following me. I sped up a bit. Red and Black did too. Soon, Red and Black stopped and started talking to two women who were walking a big Rottweiler. The dog looked happy to see Red and Black because he began to start jumping all over him. Red and Black in turn chuckled and began to pat him on the head. I stood in a nearby doorway, pretending to check the messages on my phone.

 

From what I could see, one woman gave Red and Black a vanilla folder. He opened it and pointed to the picture. The women referred to him as ‘Deadpool’ and the others as ‘Bob’ and ‘Weasel’. I couldn’t hear their conversation well because of the people and the cars but I heard one sentence from the blonde woman which quite frankly scared the hell outta me.

 

“You saw her in the Mexican place?”

 

I knew instantly they were talking about me. I shoved my phone into my pocket and walked into the building, whose doorway I was hiding in. After dodging a bunch of squatters and people doing things of questionable legality, I found the back door and quickly ran out. As I walked down the alley, I reminded myself to walk slower and calm down my breathing.

 

I had been walking about two minutes when I felt something go flying pass my head and bits of the wall come flying into my face. I ducked and keeping my hands above my head, ran towards the opposite wall. I looked upwards, trying to see the person shooting at me. I could see the barrel of the rifle poking out from the roof. I could then hear grumbles from the roof as well. I hid around the corner and saw a man in blue drop down. He checked behind rubbish bins then began to make his way to my abysmal hiding spot. I turned and ran. I was almost to the street when I felt a strong arm grip me around my waist, pulling me back. I struggled and fought until I felt a wet cloth be forced over my mouth and nose, blocking my breathing. I tried not to breathe in, but soon I felt dizzy and I blacked out.

 

I heard people talking. I tried to blink. My eyelids were too heavy. I tried to move. My arms and legs were tied, I think. I tried to speak. I think it can out as a moan. The people stopped talking. I felt a wet cloth over my mouth. I went back to sleep. The next time I woke up, I was moving. I opened my eyes. It was completely dark. I was in someone’s damn boot. I groaned.

 

What the hell is going on? What have I gotten myself into? I rubbed my wrists together. They were bound by rope and behind my back. Lovely. I got into a fetal position and moved my wrists to be in front of me. I grabbed the knife in my boot and began cutting the ropes. After that I cut the rope around my legs. That’s when I realised someone else was in the boot with me.

 

I turned around and there was the man in blue. I gave him a bit of a shove, to see if he was awake. He didn’t respond. That’s why I had so much space; he wasn’t wriggling around with me. I gave him a couple of hard kicks to the shin and he began to groan.

 

“Hey, wake up” I kept saying as I gave him gentle shakes by the shoulders.

 

“Ohh, where’s my mask?” he asked. He wore a mask? I couldn’t tell, it was so dark. I felt something near my foot. I used both my feet and hands to get the thing to my newest, bestest friend. I assumed he put it on, but I honestly I couldn’t tell. He grunted out thanks.

 

“Who are you exactly?” I asked as the car stopped. I rolled into the guy. My knife nearly stabbed me in the foot. The guy grabbed my knife and cut the rope binding his hands and feet. I heard people getting out of the car and car doors slamming. “Are you going to answer me?” I whispered.

 

“Maybe” he replied as the boot opened.


End file.
